


no matter where we are

by bisexualloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, i’m procrastinating. again, no nothing inappropriate will go on you weirdos, this was sitting in my drafts, yes they’re older in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualloona/pseuds/bisexualloona
Summary: youtuber yeojin and yerim, a story i came up with after my mental breakdown at 1 am





	no matter where we are

**Author's Note:**

> some of the format and stuff was slightly inspired by video girl, a seulrene story but i swear the actual storyline is completely different and i hope you guys will love it

“HEY GUYS!”  
“IM YEOJIN COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER.”  
the shorter girl now looked puzzled, “but you’re yelling too..?”  
“but i’m still quieter than you,” says the purple headed girl.

yeojin pulled a face at yerim, which wasn’t missed by the older girl as she playfully hit her thigh.  
“oh my god guys did you see that, she hit me again. add this to your thread or the video of yerim abusing me for 10 minutes straight-”  
“i do NOT hit you that much” the older cut off, in order to save her image.  
“tell that to the 8 minute video of you hitting me. and hitting me only. don’t forget you kick me, throw me and more!”  
the older couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “stop saying that. you make it seem like i literally just abuse you.”  
“you’re right,” as yerim was about to sigh in relief, yeojin continued, “you also looooovveee me soooooo much it’s insane-”  
“yeojin. camera.” “right”

“anyways, me and yerim decided, well mostly me, that we should travel a few places. i got money saved up from before youtube became my part time job. so you can say i have planned this trip for a while.”  
“oh my gosh,” the taller girl started, now inflated with confidence, “and you chose me because i mean so much to you.”  
“actually i wanted to go with haseul but she has a rich girlfriend now, and then i asked hyejoo but you know her and chaewon are like a package deal that i don’t wanna deal with and then i asked sooyoung but she has plans with jungeun cause they’re engaged now. oh, i talk about that in another video. and also-”  
“we get it you hate me,” interrupted the girl now slightly sulking.  
“no i don’t, if i did you wouldn’t be in, like 95% of my videos.”  
“so you admit i made you famous,” she smirked.  
“no i’m saying i don’t hate you,” she said as yerim sighed.  
“ it’s also the fact that i don’t have the aesthetic youtuber bedroom or whatever it is.”

yerim looked at the fairly messy bedroom as she shook her head, and sighed again. “no it’s because they think it’s funny that you never clean your room. there could be live animals in there; like a rat, or a liger or even a human. that reminds me i haven’t seen heejin in a while, i wonder where she is-”  
“do you know how to breathe you said that in like one breath.”  
“anyways, back to the topic of the video please.”  
yeojin was looking slightly shocked, “yerim, you were the one to get us off task what are yo-”  
“well then fuck me gently with a chainsaw.”  
“i mean-”  
“shut the fuck up it’s an expression you dumbass,” she said as she finally started talking to the camera in front of them, “ we’ll ask you guys what to do in the places we travel to. and this trip was also funded by vivi unnie because i’m her favorite, don’t even say anything yeojin you know it’s the truth.”

rolling her eyes, she continued “yes and we want you guys to keep supporting us because i’m coming up with a few challenges myself for us to complete. i mean we are 22 years old-”  
“i’m 23 years old.”  
“take 22 or leave it.”  
“got you.”  
“so we should do more fun activities. i hope you’re ready for a long line of videos for fun. this is going to be fun. bye everyone!”  
“byeeeeeeeeee,” yerim dragged out.  
“you are the weirdest girlfriend ever.”  
“says you.” was the last thing said before the screen turned black.

**COMMENTS^**

_\+ lovelyeojin: oMG WAIT HOL UP GIRLFRIEND SINCE WHEEEN  
\+ pinkypromise: RIGGGGTRT SINCE WHEN_

_\+ lpyeorry: congrats on getting together, or announcing it at least _

_\+ acroshit: bro when were you going to announce the dating shit_

_\+ gowon tv: first of all fuck you, i wanted to go on the trip second it’s cute how you’re using the trip as an excuse. finally, why is THIS how you tell people you’re off the market because your bestie cuffed you  
\+ yeojin’s arcs: first of all i can’t deal with you two together idk y i just canNot. second don’t you dare say shit. last: whoOPS_

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be an adventure 
> 
> if you want to gimme more suggestions or prompts or whatever i’m @/kimjungns on twitter


End file.
